1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to internal combustion engines, and pertains more particularly to a method and apparatus for controlling the operation of an internal combustion engine by means of valve throttling and charge stratification.
2. Description of tne Prior Art
A large number of patents have been obtained that involve stratification, the goal being to obtain improved combustion and better engine efficiency. Of course, better combustion results in a reduced amount of pollution.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,762,381, issued on Oct. 2, 1973 to Sharad M. Dave for "VARIABLE INTERNAL COMBUSTION ENGINE VALVE OPERATING SYSTEM" has dealt with efficiency and combustion problems. However, the patented system is relatively complex and involves movable components that are subjected to elevated temperatures.
Another patent that has been granted that involves stratification with the sought after better combustion, along with an improved control of exhaust gases, is U.S. Pat. No. 3,980,060, granted on Sept. 14, 1976 to Masaaki Noguchi et al for "INTERNAL COMBUSTION ENGINE." Here again, the stratification involves the utilization of movable parts that are vulnerable to possible malfunction and an accompanying loss of the results that are desired.
As already indicated, numerous patents have been issued in the general area involving stratification. Nonetheless, there still remains a need for achieving an optimized reduction of exhaust gas emissions and an overall improved internal combustion engine efficiency.